The Rowdyruffs lose their ruff
by This is My Second Account
Summary: A hint of Reds, Blues, and Greens if you tilt your head 90 degrees and squint. :D


The Rowdyruff's lose their ruff

By notanormalpie

The City of Townsville..._blam! _

Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys delivered a powerful punch to Buttercup's face. Blossom narrowed her eyes, then shot two red eye beams ate him. He yelled out a super sonic scream that sent her into an office window. Buttercup then grabbed his cap and yanked. The hat instantly swept off, revealing undried hair gel on Brick. Buttercup burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was zipping around Boomer and Butch. She carried a long chain. Their eyes struggled to follow her. Once their eyes were all discombobulated, she wrapped them in the chain. Brick was now furious with Buttercup. He sent an extra powerful blast to her. She screamed loudly. Blossom growled, then picked up a light pole.

SMASH!

Brick was suddenly hammered into the ground, dazed. Blossom landed on the ground, and her two sisters landed behind her.

" Good job, girls," Blossom said, satisfied.

Brick shook his head, then heaved himself out of the ground. After retrieving his hat, he untied his brothers and flew high into the air. The trio locked arms and power went around them. A green flash sent the girls into the ground. In return, the girls spun together to form the Atomic Twister. The boys were thrown away like rag dolls.

Brick and Butch flew back for more, but Boomer was wedged between to tight buildings. He pulled and he tugged, but it was no use. Worse than that, he was in a hornets nest.

" YOW!" he screamed in pure pain.

" Do you boys need any help?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

Brick and Butch flew to their bro and pulled.

" We will never, EVER need your stupid girl help!" Brick replied.

" Yeah! Get lost!" Butch agreed.

The girls narrowed their eyes.

" Come on. Let's let the losers get stung," Blossom muttered.

The trio took off for home and the boys pulled harder on Boomer. At home, the girls bathed and readied for bed.

" Hey, girls," Bubbles said to her sisters, " do you really think the boys need our help?"

" Maybe. But they don't want stupid girl help," Buttercup replied, reaching for her nightgown.

" Buttercup's right. Not our problem," Blossom said, slipping into the bed.

As they did that, the boys were still trying to pull Boomer out. Finally, Boomer popped out. His butt trobbed.

" Dummy! You let us be beaten by stupid girls!" Brick said, punching his face.

" That's not very nice," a raspy and low face said.

The boys looked around. Where did that voice come from? Just then, a old figure walked out. It was a lady. She was old, and had weary green eyes and white, matted hair. She had many wrinkles, and wore a long, purple tattered robe with a itchy hood.

" Who are y-" Brick began.

" I am Sanga," the lady interrupted, " a magical being."

The boys laughed at this silly old lady.

" That was not nice either," Sanga said, her eyes narrowed.

" Who cares? We're Rowdyrufff's, mean and tuff," Brick said.

Sanga made a _tsk, tsk _sound. " We all should. Little boys and girls should be well-mannered and good. Those who aren't need to be punished!" she said.

" Oh, no. I'm _so _scared," Brick said sarcastically, " what are you going to do, spank us?" He swatted his butt and said, " Ow, oh, oh ow, yow."

The boys laughed harder.

Sanga narrowed her eyes again. " No. You three must be nice for a mouth. Until then, you are all cursed to be normal little boys!" she said, flicking her finger.

A purple dust filled the air. When the stuff cleared, Sanga was gone.

" Crazy old cock," Boomer commented.

The boys tried to fly off, but fell into a heap. All night they tried to do their powers, but failed. That morning, Brick sighed.

" Boys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need some h-h-," he said.

" Help!" Boomer finished.

All day the boys tried to get help, but the people fled and the villains laughed. Brick screamed in anger.

" Guys, I can think of only one thing we can do," Butch said.

Minutes later, they were at the door of the Powerpuff home.

" Well, g-go on. Ring it!" Boomer urged.

Brick quickly tapped the doorbell, then swiped his hand back. Meanwhile, Professor and the girls were eating breakfast.

Upon hearing the doorbell, Bubbles said, " I'll get it!'

She screamed when she saw her enemies in the doorway.

" Uh, hi Powerfluff Girls. We like, uh, need to talk," Brick mumbled.

"Talk? Talk about attacking us in our own home!" Bubbles replied, pulling back her arm for punching.

" No! We need your help!" Butch yelled.

Bubbles froze. " Hey, Bubbles! Who is it?" Blossom called.

Bubbles didn't respond.

Blossom and Buttercup came to their sister and saw the boys.

" What's going on?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms.

" They want our help," Bubbles squeaked.

" What!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled.

" Some lady put a curse on us saying we had to be nice for a month or we will hav e our powers gone forever," Boomer explained.

Buttercup found this a good time to mock them.

" Oh, but you don't need our stupid girl help," she told them.

" Oh, yes. We would love to help you," Blossom teased.

" But you said it," Bubbles shrugged.

They began to shut the door.

" Girls! Who is it?" Professor asked.

" The Rowdyruff Boys!" Buttercup replied.

" What? What do they want?" Professor yelled in fear.

" Our help!" Bubbles told him.

He came to the girls. " Your _help? _" he repeated, confused.

Butch re-explained. Professor looked at the girls, then the boys.

" You girls need to help them," he said at last.

" What?" the girls yelled together.

" You girls help everybody, remember?" he reminded.

" But they're mean. And our mortal enemies!' Blossom told her dad.

" I know you fight, but you can teach them to be good," Professor said wisely.

The trio looked at each other.

" Come on in," Blossom groaned.

The boys ran in, leaving dirty footprints over the carpet. Professor nodded.

" Uh, boys? You need to wipe your feet," Blossom told them.

" Uh, girls? Not going to happen," Brick replied.

Just then, a cream-colored note appeared in his hand. He looked at it, then slapped his forehead.

"It says every time we're rude, she adds a day to be normal!" he groaned.

They went back and wiped their feet as Professor cleaned the steps. After that, the girls fetched some extra chairs as Professor fixed the boys some cereal. They all sat at the table. When Buttercup sat down, Boomer farted his arm. The boys laughed.

Another note. Boomer looked at Buttercup and said, " Buttercup, I'm s-s-so- sorry." She nodded.

The boys then began to slurp down their food.

" Boys, don't slurp your food," Bubbles said.

Butch replied by slurping louder. Another note. He then ate right. The girls looked at each other. Blossom shrugged. After breakfast, Professor turned to his daughters.

" Girls, since the boys will be staying here for a while, they need a room," he told them.

At break-neck speed, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup took off. They quickly made a few changes to the house and made a guest bedroom. The house was a tiny bit bigger, but the girls just took for town.

They got the following: A king sized bed, a big red table, mud, boy clothes, covers, three pillows, books, and a punching bag. After the boys things were set up, the girls flew into their room and shut the door.

" You boys just settling in," Professor said, smiling.

The trio went in and shut their door. On the bed, Brick was close to the windows, Boomer was in the middle, and Butch was close to the door. But they gasped at what else they saw. As that happened, the girls flopped on their bed.

" Wow. I can't BELIEVE we have to help those dorks," Buttercup said.

" I know. This stinks! Right, Bubbles?" Blossom agreed.

But there was no answer.

" Where is Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

But then they heard laughter from the next room. The two bolted in. They found Brick and Bubbles rolling around on the floor and the other two watching from the bed.

" Yeah, way to go, Bubbles!" Blossom cheered.

" Whoop his tail!" Buttercup encouraged.

" What are you talking about, girls?" Bubbles asked between laughs as Brick pinned her down.

" We're wrestling!" Brick said as she pinned him down.

" One, two, three!" Butch yelled.

Bubbles got up and cheered. The two other boys laughed at Brick. He, in return, pushed them into a heap. A note happened. They groaned. Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup grabbed their sister in a huge.

" Bubbles, did he hurt you?" Blossom asked.

" We can hurt them as easy!" Buttercup promised.

" Girls, I'm fine," Bubbles giggled.

After Blossom and Buttercup released their sister, Brick yelled, " Rematch!'

The two laughed and rolled around. The two sisters rolled their eyes and flew onto the boys bed.

" Ew!" Blossom squealed, pulling out her hand.

It was all green and gunky. The rest of the day, Buttercup scrubbed Blossom's hand and Bubbles wrestled the boys. At about 5:45pm, Blossom answered the hotline with her scrubbed hand.

" Hello?" After a brief moment, she hung up. " Come on, girls! Mojo Jojo is robbing irreplaceable art from the museum!" she told her sisters.

The girls started to take off. As Bubbles and Buttercup flew ahead, Blossom turned to the boys.

" Boys, I have made a list for you to read and follow. Enjoy!" she said, throwing them a list. She then took off.

After reading the list, the boys looked at each other. There sure were a lot of things they couldn't do.

" Well, I guess we just follow this list," Brick said finally.

" So, what can we do?" Butch asked.

" Let's go watch T. V," Boomer suggested.

The trio went into the living room where they saw Professor reading.

" Oh, hello boys. Do you want to watch T. V?" the man asked.

" Yeah," Butch replied.

" Sir!" Boomer added quickly.

" Well, go ahead. I'll read my book in my room," Professor chuckled, going upstairs.

" Thanks," the boys said in unison.

Brick and Butch were about to sit on the couch, but Boomer said, " Wait! We're not allowed to sit there!"

The two sprang up and sat upon the floor. They were right in the middle of DROPFALL when the girls came in. They were fried, but victorious.

"Oh my!" Professor said as he came downstairs, " you girls might need a bath."

The three nodded, then took off. As the girls bathed, the boys read the paper. Just as they finished, the hotline buzzed.

" Boys, can you get that?" Buttercup yelled from the tub.

The three looked at each other.

" W-well, go on," Brick urged Butch.

Butch picked up the phone and said, " Hello?"

" Powerpuff Girls! Princess is burning down our banks! HELP!" Mayor screamed.

" Okay?" Butch said.

" Wait, you not a Powerpuff! You're a Rowdy-" Mayor realized.

" Yeah, yeah. I'll tell them. Good bye!" Butch interrupted, slamming down the phone.

_Two _notes appeared.

" Why me?" Butch whispered, knocking his head on the in table.

Blossom then flew in, wearing a clean outfit and her bow.

" Boys, what happened?" she asked.

" Princess is burning down banks," Butch mumbled.

" Girls, duty calls!" Blossom called up the stairs.

The other two flew in. Just as they took off, Boomer yelled, " Wait! Can I come?" The three froze.

" Why?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms.

" Cause I like violence," the blue ruff shrugged.

Bubbles picked him up, then looked at Brick and Butch.

" Would you two like to come?" she asked sweetly.

" Sure," they said.

Blossom and Buttercup groaned as they flew off with them. In town, Princess was burning down the Second National Bank. After setting down the boys, the trio easily beat her.

On the way home, Brick said, " Wow, Blossom. That plan was genius! Although, next time, maybe you could blow out the bank, _then _get Princess, because you did that backwards."

That night, Professor went into the boys' room.

" Bedtime, boys," he said.

In a flash, they were in bed. The man held up a book.

" Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" he asked.

" What's that?' they asked.

" It helps you relax and sleep," Professor explained.

" Sure," Butch shrugged.

He sat on the edge of the bed and read **Mr. Bill and Mr. Dill. **But by the second page, the boys were out _cold_. Professor smiled, shut the door, and went to his snuggled in daughters.

He read the entire book before saying, " Good night, girls."

" Good night, Professor," they yawned, closing sleepy eyes.

Professor went to bed, and everything was quiet as the girls nightlight cut the dark. Boomer sat up. It was awful dark in that room, and he was uncomfortable. He decided to open the door a crack, but not to wake his brothers. He knew they would chop him into coleslaw if they knew he was scared.

He slipped up and opened the door slightly, and warm light entered. Satisfied, the ruff went back to bed.

The light touched Butch, and he mumbled, " Is it morning yet?"

" No," Brick muttered. Butch shut it, and a whimper escaped Boomer's lips.

" Oh, what's the matter? Baby afraid of the dark?" Brick teased.

" Whah, whah!" he and Butch taunted. They started to laugh.

Boomer shoved Butch off the bed and slapped Brick. Two notes.

" AUUUUGHHH! Why me?" Brick yelled, burying his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Blossom sat up. She had heard the boys in the next room.

" Girls, I have had enough of those boys in our house," she told her sisters.

Bubbles sat up and said, " Well, it's not naturel. Maybe we could get their powers back?"

" Yeah. Professor has some extra Chemical X," Buttercup yawned, sitting up.

" Well, Professor doesn't want us messing around in his lab unsupervised. But maybe we can talk to this lady that did this," Blossom brain stormed.

Moments later, the six were scanning the town.

" Tell us if you see her," Blossom told the boys.

"There!" Butch said, pointing.

The six landed before Sanga, who was trimming her nails.

" Hello, boys. Did you get my notes?" she asked, looking up.

" Yes," they groaned.

" Ah, the Powerpuff Girls," Sanga smiled noticing them, " such good children."

She looked at the boys and said, " Why can't you be like them?"

" Actually, ma'am, that's what we need to talk about. You see, these boys were created to do pure evil. They have tried to be good, but at heart, they are bad," Blossom explained.

" At heart, dear Blossom, all can be good. You just have to care and nurture it," Sanga told them.

" But they don't have hearts!" Buttercup objected.

" Young ladies, don't argue. I know you can do it," Sanga encouraged.

The two bowed their heads, defeated.

" Besides," she continued," your sister has the right idea."

The two turned to see Bubbles showing the boys how to buy things. They sighed, then flew them home. The next morning, the boys sat at their desk, tests in front of them. After they finished, the girls looked at the answers. The tests were personality quizzes.

" Okay, Buttercup go with Butch. Bubbles, take Brick. I'll get Boomer," Blossom commanded.

" Wait. Why do I get Brick?" Bubbles asked.

" Boomer needs some brain, and Brick doesn't trust me," Blossom explained.

The three split up. Blossom and Boomer landed in a field of flowers. Boomer sat on a stone.

" Boomer, are you afraid to sit in the flowers?" Blossom asked.

Boomer shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

" Okay, then. Sit in the flowers," Blossom instructed.

Summoning all his courage, he sat in them.

" Alright. Well, it said on your test you're afraid of..." Blossom began, but his screams cut her off. Boomer leapt up, and landed in her arms. " Cooties!" he screamed.

Blossom sighed, sitting him back on the stone.

" It said you're afraid of girl stuff," she finished.

He bowed his head in shame.

" Welll, in order to be nice, you have to conquer your fear. So, I'm going to teach you there is nothing to be scared off," Blossom explained.

" But how?" Boomer asked.

She picked up a flower and said, " Boomer, touch the flower."

Boomer didn't move. He didn't want to touch the flower.

" Come on," she coaxed, smiling.

He forced his hand to it. " Now, does that hurt?" she asked.

" Well, no! It doesn't!" he said, surprised.

Blossom smiled. This was only the beginning. Meanwhile, Buttercup and Butch landed behind a abandoned building.

" I can't BELIEVE you dragged me to a gym and made me wait outside," Butch pouted.

" On you test, I saw your greatest fear. But, if you have to be good, might as well conquer it," Buttercup said, blowing a whistle.

4 huge men stepped out.

" So, you're afraid of being beat," Buttercup laughed.

They came closer...About a hour later, Butch was hurt, hanging on a pole by his underwear, and shameful. Buttercup brought him down, then said,

" You are pathetic. You were so afraid of being beat, you promised to do anything and everything for us."

He bowed his head in shame.

" Well, let's go fix ya'," Buttercup said, flying them to Professor's lab.

" You will battle simulations to be strong. First, a big man," Buttercup announced, leaving Butch in a big padded room and pushing a button.

A huge man appeared and started hurting the green ruff. Butch whimpered as he towered over him.

" Aw, is baby scared?" the man asked, laughing and cradled him.

Butch growled, then shoved into virtual fire.

" Next," Buttercup chuckled.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Brick landed in an open meadow. Brick's eyes shone nervousness.

" Okay, Brick. I know your deepest fear, but in order to be good, you must conquer it. Your fear is..." Bubbles explained, but she was cut off.

" My brothers! Take me back to them!" Brick hollered.

A note appeared.

" Oh, knock it off!" he screamed, ripping it apart.

Two more notes appeared. Brick then lost it. He screamed, kicked, and hit the ground as Bubbles waited for him to finish. When he was done, she patted his back and smiled.

" Feel better?" she asked.

He nodded.

" You're afraid to be away from your brothers," she finished.

Another nod.

" I understand. But I got through it, so you can too," she assured.

" But how?" he asked.

Bubbles crossed her arms and said," You're not tough enough to fight without your brothers."

" What?"

" You're to scared without them. You must be a wimp,"

" Am not!"

" Are too! I can almost see your diaper!"

" I can fight without them!"

" Prove it!"

Brick tackled Bubbles, and they went rolling. They playfully wrestled.

" Your cured!" Bubbles giggled as they rested.

" Yes!" he yelled, high-fiving her.

" Let's go see them," Bubbles said, picking him up.

Meanwhile,( I seem to like that word, don't you?) Blossom was waiting outside a dressing room. Just then, the door opened and Boomer stepped out. But he didn't look like himself. He wore: A light pink tanktop, a white skirt, a white jacket, his hair was in a ponytail, he had lots of makeup on, and pink high heels.

" Hi, girlfriend! This has been _so _fun!" he said in a high voice.

Blossom about died of laughter.

" Okay, you're good!" she gasped, falling from laughs.

Boomer grabbed a black skirt, then changed. Only, he wore the black skirt. When Blossom eyed that, he said,

" It's breezy."

The two returned to the flower feild.

" Sit in the flowers and you're cured," Blossom announced.

He did, and they hugged. When Bubbles and Brick arrived, they all hugged.

" Let's go see Butch," Brick suggested.

At the house, Butch and Buttercup were fighting. Buttercup was losing.

With a final kick, she whispered, " Nice job."

She then vanished. But that was just a powerful simulation. The real Buttercup hugged him even though the others watched. The six were soon laughing and talking like good friends. That night, Professor smiled at the living room sight. Blossom and Brick were asleep together on a open book, Butch and Buttercup were asleep holding the TV remote, and Bubbles and Boomer were hugging and asleep.

The next couple of months were perfect. They got along, went to school together, and the boys watched at battles. One cool summer day, the six were taking a walk around town. But then, the air filled with purple dust. It was Sanga.

" Boys, you have been very good, so you can have your powers," she said, flicking her finger.

The trio then floated up. The watching city cheered.

" Hey, are you going to be hero's?" a man asked them.

" No. Things are going back to normal," Bubbles replied.

" They are?" Blossom asked.

" She's right. We don't want to be hero's!" Brick agreed.

" So we're enemies!" Butch added.

They smiled before they parted. That night, Bubbles sat up. She had had a bad dream. She thought to the couple months before. If she was scared, Boomer would sooth her. But he was gone, so she laid back down. Just then, there was tap at the window.

Bravely, Blossom went to hers. It was the Rowdyruff Boys. The other two went out with their sister.

" We wanted to check on you," Brick said shyly.

" Bubbles, come here. You're white," Boomer said.

It was true.

The two hugged. Bubbles was soon asleep. Smiling, Boomer put her in bed. As his arms left, she frowned. Swiftly, he handed her Octi. The smile appeared once again.

As the boys left, Brick and Blossom looked at each other.

" Hey," Brick whispered, " hate you."

" Hate you, too," she whispered, smiling.

And as three bright streaks cut the ink sky, Sanga watched. And smiled.

**And so, for the very first time, the day was saved, thanks to...The Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's! **

**END.**


End file.
